Une nouvelle famille
by dmarti17
Summary: Bonnie en a assez d'être utilisée et se rapproche des Mickaelson. Ils deviendront sa nouvelle famille alors que ses anciens amis en veulent à sa vie.


Bonnie était dévastée, énervée, à bout. Depuis que les Salvatore étaient entrés dans sa vie, plus rien n'allait. Le simulacre de famille qu'elle avait était brisé : sa grand-mère morte, son père l'ayant oublié à cause de Stephan, sa mère tuée par Damon. Même ses amis avaient changé, ne l'appelant que pour son aide. Bonnie n'était plus qu'une arme, la seule sorcière du coin. Que devait-elle faire pour être vu pour elle-même ? Rien, parce que personne n'en avait rien à faire. Etrangement, les seuls à avoir compris son mal être étaient également des vampires, les Originels. De par sa nature, elle devait les haïr, mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Quand sa grand-mère avait été enterrée, seuls Elijah et Rebekah étaient venus la soutenir. Quand elle avait craqué en pleine forêt, laissant ses pouvoirs détruire tout autour d'elle après le départ de son père, c'était Kol qui l'avait calmé. Et quand Damon avait tué sa mère, Klaus avait pris soin d'elle. Alors, quand Elena et ses amours lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de bloquer Klaus chez les Gilberts et de planifier la mort de Kol, elle avait de suite prévenu la famille Mickaelson. Résultat, Kol n'était pas allé chez Elena, échappant ainsi à la mort. A la place, Bonnie avait piégé Jérémy. Elijah lui avait arraché le bras puis l'avait soigné, détruisant ainsi la carte pour avoir accès à Silas. Bonnie avait prévenu l'autre chasseur qui avait accompli sa tâche correctement : après avoir trouvé Silas, il lui donna le remède et le tua. Autant dire que ses anciens amis n'avaient pas apprécié. Les Originels avaient décidé de quitter la ville, et elle avait prévu de les rejoindre après avoir fini le lycée. Cependant, Elena, furieuse, avait tenté de la tuer, avec les Salvatore, et Tyler. Elle ne du sa survie qu'à ses pouvoirs, elle se téléporta. C'est pourquoi elle apparut sur la table des Originels qui étaient en plein repas, en sang. Quand elle vit le visage de Klaus elle dit : « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ». Puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de Bonnie, les Mickaelson étaient peu à peu devenu une vraie famille. Elle avait eu un drôle d'effet sur eux. Elle savait calmer Kol tout en lui permettant de s'amuser. Rebekah avait trouvé une vraie amie capable de la critiquer et de la remettre en question. Bonnie avait permit à Elijah de s'accepter et de s'affirmer. Et Klaus avait quelqu'un qui pouvait le stopper et détruire toutes ses barrières. Ils avaient tous pu laisser leurs erreurs au passé, et aller de l'avant ensemble. Etrangement Bonnie avait su souder cette famille brisée, sans même faire exprès. Quand ils avaient quitté MysticFalls, ils avaient eu du mal à la laisser, mais elle devait finir sa scolarité et leur avait promis de les revoir. Ils étaient donc partis à la Nouvelle Orléans, même s'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Chaque jour, Bonnie appelait l'un d'entre eux, les aidant à régler leurs problèmes. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses propres problèmes, mais ils avaient compris que tout n'allait pas bien pour elle. Alors qu'ils dinaient tous ensemble, leur conversation retomba sur elle.

« - J'ai eu Bonnie au téléphone ce matin, elle vous passe le bonjour, annonça Elijah  
\- Il faudra que je la remercie pour le jeu vidéo qu'elle m'a conseillé, il est super, sourit Kol  
\- Tu l'as déjà acheté ? s'enquit Klaus  
\- Bien sur qu'il l'a fait, soupira Rebekah  
\- Comment allait-elle ? demanda Kol sérieusement  
\- Elle semblait nerveuse. Je crois que les Salvatore lui en veulent beaucoup. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle s'en sortirait, comme toujours, expliqua Elijah  
\- Elle n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide, agréa Klaus »

Alors que Rebekah allait parler, le corps de Bonnie apparut sur la table. Sous le choc, tous la regardèrent.

« - Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, dit Bonnie avant de s'évanouir  
\- Klaus donnes lui du sang pour la soigner. Rebekah vérifie ses blessures et laves la. Kol, prépares une chambre, ordonna Elijah »

Tout le monde s'exécuta en vitesse, leur repas totalement oublié. Elijah appela le lycée de Bonnie et fit transférer son dossier à la Nouvelle Orléans, hors de question qu'elle retourne à MysticFalls. Pendant ce temps, Klaus la força à avaler son sang puis la porta dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Rebekah la récupéra, la déshabilla et la posa dans le bain. Elle poussa un cri en voyant les marques de morsures de vampire et de loup-garou. Elle lui mit un petit short et une brassière puis la porta dans la chambre préparée par Kol. Quand celui-ci la vit, il serra ses poings et regarda ses frères. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Le cœur de Bonnie commença à ralentir fortement et s'arrêta, mais Rebekah lui fit un massage cardiaque pour le relancer. Quand il s'arrêta une seconde fois, c'est Elijah qui le relança. Klaus lui fit boire beaucoup de son sang et Kol remit en place son épaule et son genou qui étaient déboités. Quand enfin son cœur se mit à battre fortement, Rebekah laissa ses larmes couler en caressant les cheveux de sa seule et unique amie.

« - Je veux leurs têtes, déclara Rebekah plusieurs heures plus tard  
\- Moi leurs bras, dit Kol  
\- Je me contenterai de leurs jambes, ajouta Klaus  
\- Il ne me reste leurs cœurs je suppose, agréa Elijah  
\- Votre sens de l'humour craint, dit faiblement Bonnie  
\- Bonnie ! Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! cria Rebekah  
\- Ma tête, ne cris pas Bekah, soupira Bonnie  
\- En tout cas, tu sais ménager tes entrées BonBon, dit Kol  
\- Toujours, j'ai la classe après tout, ricana Bonnie  
\- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ma douce, demanda Klaus  
\- J'imagine que certaines personnes n'ont pas aimé le fait que je vous ai sauvé, hésita Bonnie  
\- Qui ? demanda Elijah

\- Ma douce, tu vas me dire qui, où, comment. Sinon j'irai moi-même récupérer ces informations à la source, dit calmement Klaus  
\- Pour que tu ailles les tuer ? Non merci, je préfère que tu me fasses visiter cette ville, répondit Bonnie  
\- Amour, ton cœur s'est arrêté deux fois. Tu as intérêt à me répondre … avertit Klaus  
\- Laissons la se reposer, déclara Rebekah. Tout le monde dehors, et plus vite que ça, nous en parlerons demain !  
\- Tu restes avec moi Bekah ? demanda Bonnie »

Alors que les garçons étaient dans le salon, ils entendirent le récit de Bonnie.

« Depuis que vous êtes partis, j'ai réussi à éviter tout le monde. Caroline m'a eu par surprise et m'a expliqué à quel point je suis une horrible personne. Matt a exprimé son dégout de ma personne assez fréquemment. Jérémy a essayé deux fois de me blesser, mais par chance je suis une sorcière assez paranoïaque. Ce matin, j'ai senti que quelque chose allait mal. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, Tyler m'attendait pour parler. Nous nous sommes entré chez moi où Stephan et Damon attendaient déjà. J'ai commencé à avoir peur, mais Tyler bloquait la sortie. Damon a essayé de m'approcher, mais je leur ai donné des anévrismes. Alors que j'étais concentré, Elena m'a mordu. Je te laisse imaginer la suite, mais je dois être sacrément savoureuse puisqu'ils ont tous voulu gouter. Sauf Stephan, lui a préféré me déboiter un genou pout m'immobiliser et mon épaule pour que je ne bouge pas trop. Puis, ils sont sortis et ont mis le feu chez moi. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que j'aurai bien aimé vous dire au revoir et pouf ! Je me suis retrouvé sur votre table. Ils pensent que je suis morte, et c'est pour le mieux. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir, je veux qu'ils vivent avec le doute quand ils comprendront qu'il n'y a aucun corps chez moi. Je veux qu'ils se demandent quand je prendrais ma revanche, qu'ils soient tout le temps sur leurs gardes. Je vais faire de leur vie une éternité de peur. Alors n'allez pas les tuer, j'ai prévu bien plus pour eux »

Le lendemain, Bonnie s'installa dans le salon et invoqua un bout de parchemin. Elle sourit à Kol et lui fit lire celui-ci. « Ai-je été assez savoureuse pour vous ? Parce que votre mort le sera pour moi, en plus d'être très longue. BB. ». Kol éclata de rire et Bonnie envoya son message par magie chez les Salvatore. Quand Rebekah les retrouva, ils riaient comme des fous. Bonnie lui fit signe et lui montra un sort qui rendait le sang sans saveur pour un vampire, puis le lança en prononçant le nom de Damon Salvatore. Tous les trois ricanèrent sombrement, imaginant la tête que tous allaient faire à MysticFalls. Quand Elijah et Klaus apprirent tout cela, ils eurent un sourire sombre. La vengeance de Bonnie allait être douloureuse.

* * *

Chaque semaine, Bonnie envoya un message et un sort à MysticFalls. En même temps, elle reprit sa vie en main et passa son diplôme. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle vivait avec les Mickaelson, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante. Bien sur, elle avait encore du mal avec leur nature mais elle commençait vraiment à s'en accommoder. Le meurtre était dans leur nature, alors elle l'acceptait. Elle s'assit à table, attendant tout le monde pour commencer le repas.

« - Prépares toi BonBon, ce soir nous allons célébrer ta réussite scolaire, sourit Kol  
\- Quel genre de célébration ? demanda Bonnie  
\- Le genre pour lequel tu dois mettre la robe que j'ai préparé, précisa Rebekah  
\- Dois-je prendre peur ? ricana Bonnie  
\- Je pense que oui. Mais tu vas t'amuser et je vais les restreindre, promit Elijah  
\- Hum. Pourquoi pas. Voyons comment les Originels font la fête, sourit Bonnie »

Elle perdit son sourire en voyant la robe choisit par Rebekah. Elle soupira et l'enfila. Elle se regarda dans le miroir sans savoir comment se sentir. Le haut de la robe était un corset noir qui lui faisait une poitrine très délectable. Puis, la robe finissait avec un jupon bouffant court, la couleur dégradant du noir au vert émeraude. Ses longues jambes étaient rehaussées par une paire d'escarpins noir et émeraude. Définitivement sexy. Elle se coiffa rapidement, faisant boucler ses cheveux. Puis, elle se maquilla légèrement, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle vit une boite et un manteau. Elle mit les bijoux de la boite : un collier d'émeraude, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Puis, elle prit le manteau et descendit rejoindre tout le monde.

« - Oh mon dieu, je savais que cette robe serait absolument magnifique sur toi, s'extasia Rebekah  
\- Merci Bekah, tu es toi aussi très belle, sourit Bonnie  
\- Merde BonBon, tu es carrément hot ! Tu vas avoir tous les hommes à tes pieds, rigola Kol  
\- Au moins je te laisse les femmes, quoique … le taquina Bonnie  
\- Vous êtes ravissantes mesdames, complimenta Elijah  
\- Je suis aussi de cet avis, agréa Klaus »

Bonnie rougit sous le compliment de Klaus. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaitre, elle ressentait des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir pour lui. Klaus était un séducteur, et elle tombait dans ses filets. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais elle aimait ses petites attentions. Souvent, il laissait un cadeau dans sa chambre : un rose, un dessin, des bijoux, un livre, … Et à chaque fois elle le sentait son cœur s'emballer. Cependant, jamais elle ne lui dirait. Elle en avait parlé avec Rebekah et lui avait expliqué son point de vue. Klaus était immortel, et elle mortelle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose arriver en sachant qu'elle finirait par mourir dans quelques années. Cela ne ferait que blesser Klaus, et elle ne le voulait pas.

« - Bonnie, nous avons un cadeau pour toi, annonça Elijah  
\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, sourit-elle  
\- Cela est notre plaisir, assura Elijah  
\- Alors je vous remercie tous. Puis-je savoir quel est ce cadeau ? demanda Bonnie  
\- Donnes moi ta main ma douce, ordonna Klaus  
\- Ceci Bonnie, dit Rebekah en montrant un bracelet, est notre cadeau à tous  
\- C'est un talisman unique, qui ne peux être porté que par une sorcière, expliqua Elijah  
\- Personne ne pourra jamais te l'enlever, et il ne se brisera jamais. Seule toi pourra l'enlever, continua Kol  
\- Et ce petit bijou va te conférer la vie éternelle ma douce, sourit Klaus  
\- Quoi ? Comment ? bredouilla Bonnie ébahie  
\- Nous t'offrons une vie d'immortelle à nos cotés BonBon, expliqua Kol  
\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Bonnie  
\- C'est Ayanah, ton ancêtre, qui avait créé ce bijou pour notre mère, mais elle n'a jamais pu le porter, dit Elijah  
\- Nous l'avons récupéré pour toi ma belle, tu n'aura pas à te soucier de la mort, sourit Rebekah  
\- C'est un cadeau magnifique et inestimable, merci beaucoup ! »

Bonnie sauta dans les bras de Rebekah, puis fit de même avec tous. Elle essuya une larme et leur fit un sourire étincelant. Avec les Mickaelson, elle avait trouvé une famille magnifique, un endroit où elle se sentait vraiment désirée pour elle-même. Toujours souriante, elle tendit son bras à Klaus qui lui mit le bracelet. Celui-ci s'illumina et se transforma en tatouage. Klaus sourit et embrassa son poignet. Puis, ils partirent ensemble faire la fête.

Bonnie rigola en voyant Kol déambuler dans la boite de nuit comme si elle lui appartenait. Prise d'un doute, elle demanda à Elijah qui lui assura qui non la boite n'appartenait pas à son petit frère. En deux seconde, Kol était entouré de plusieurs filles. Bonnie éclata de rire en tirant Elijah sur la piste de danse où elle l'abandonna aux bras d'une femme. Hilare, elle courra vers Klaus et étouffa de rire dans son épaule. Rebekah ricana avant de la tirer sur le bar pour danser au moment où passait une musique latino. Toutes les deux firent un réel show, oubliant la présence de tous. Bonnie se défoula comme jamais, avant de sauter sur Klaus qui la regardait avec amusement et autre chose. Il la réceptionna facilement et la félicita pour son talent de danseuse. Elle resta avec lui, ricanant des déboires d'Elijah qui tentait de fuir la femme avec qui elle l'avait abandonné. Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie se laissa entrainer par Kol pour danser un peu, puis elle sauva Elijah en dansant avec lui. Quand leur dans fut finit, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et découvrit Klaus. Elle sourit et dansa avec lui pendant plusieurs chansons. Assoiffée, elle le laissa pour boire un verre et se rafraichir. Alors qu'elle était aux toilettes, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et prit peur en voyant Tyler.

« - Salut Bonnie, je dois dire qu'il a été difficile de te trouver, dit-il. D'autant plus que tu es toujours avec ces putains d'Originels. Pas la peine d'essayer de me lancer un sort, une sorcière a bloqué la magie dans cette boite de nuit. Maintenant, je vais finir le travail que nous avions commencé il y a quelques temps. Dis au revoir à ta vie.  
\- KLAUS ! hurla Bonnie en reculant »

Tyler l'étrangla contre le mur, et alors qu'il allait la mordre sa tête fut arrachée. Klaus la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe par terre et la serra contre lui.

« - Je suis là mon cœur, tout va bien, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promets  
\- Il … essaya de dire Bonnie  
\- Tient, bois pour te soigner, dit Klaus en lui tendant son poignet. KOL, ELIJAH, REBEKAH !  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il a une sorcière avec lui, dit Bonnie après avoir bu  
\- Alors nous allons lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à notre famille, dit Elijah  
\- Je vais la chercher, dit Kol  
\- Moi je te remaquille. Franchement, tu aurais pu faire attention, tu as du sang sur le menton, la réprimanda Rebekah  
\- Ma chère sœur, tu m'étonneras toujours, sourit Klaus. Comment vas-tu ma douce ?  
\- Plutôt bien en fait. Merci Klaus, sans toi j'aurai eu à tester l'efficacité de votre cadeau »

Bonnie laissa Rebekah lui refaire une beauté, tout en regardant le cadavre de Tyler. Elle se sentit faiblir en comprenant qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité tant que ses anciens amis vivraient. Elle regarda Elijah emmener le corps de Tyler dehors, Rebekah portant la tête. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, elle regarda Klaus et laissa une larme couler. Il la prit dans ses bras, contre lui et murmura de tendres mots à son oreille pour la calmer.

« - Ils … Ils ne me laiss-laisseront ja … mais tranquille, pleura-t-elle  
\- Mon cœur, ma douce, ne pleure pas pour eux, je serais toujours là pour te protéger  
\- Pour-pourquoi ? Ils ruinent chaque mo-moment de joie, sanglota Bonnie  
\- C'est pour ça que tu pleure amour ?  
\- Oui. Je passais un merveilleux moment, et ils ont tout gâché  
\- Pas du tout. Kol va expliquer à cette sorcière qu'elle ne doit plus jamais s'en prendre à nous, Elijah et Rebekah vont s'occuper de bruler le corps du chien, et toi et moi allons retourner boire un verre puis danser. La soirée n'est pas finie.  
\- Je …  
\- Tu vas encore t'amuser, je vais m'en assurer. Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Bien sur »

Bonnie laissa Klaus la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il la porta hors des toilettes et rejoignit Elijah. Celui-ci leur assura que tout était fini. Klaus lui dit que la fête n'était pas finie pour autant, et il les laissa seuls. Klaus alla s'assoir dans un coin sombre, libérant la table pour eux. Petit à petit, Bonnie se relaxa et finit par s'assoir à coté de Klaus en serrant sa main. Rebekah apporta une bouteille de Vodka et Kol des verres. Tous ensembles, ils enchainèrent les verres en rigolant des frasques d'Elijah qui était encore chassé par la même femme. Bonnie, très joyeuse et alcoolisée, entraina Rebekah sur la piste de danse où elle se déhancha. Elles furent vite rejointes par Kol qui s'amusa à être pris entre elles, faisant ainsi rager plusieurs hommes. Hilare, Bonnie fit signe à Elijah qui les rejoignit et monta sur le bar. La tête de Klaus était inestimable quand il vit Elijah se déhancher sur le bar avec sa famille. Klaus se rapprocha et tendit ses mains à Bonnie qui le laissa la récupérer. Il l'amena sur la piste de danse pour une danse collé-serré. Fatiguée, Bonnie alla s'assoir avec Rebekah qui était aussi ivre qu'elle.

« - Comment peux-tu être ivre ? demanda Bonnie  
\- Alcool, et sang gorgé d'alcool, expliqua Rebekah  
\- Bekah, je passe une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi. Maintenant, il faut que tu te marries avec l'un de mes frères pour devenir ma sœur  
\- Tu es déjà ma sœur Bekah. Vous êtes ma famille, et je vous aime énormément  
\- Oui mais Bonnie Mickaelson ça sonne trop bien pour laisser tomber. Elijah est hors course, trop sérieux pour toi. Kol ferait l'affaire, mais il te considère comme sa sœur alors non. Peut-être Niklaus ? proposa Rebekah  
\- Tu es vraiment ivre, ricana Bonnie  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité  
\- Klaus ne ressent pas ce genre de choses pour moi, soupira Bonnie  
\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, le bracelet va te permettre d'accepter tes sentiments pour …  
\- Bekah, tais-toi ! Ouïe vampirique tu te souviens ?  
\- Klaus ne nous écoute pas forcément Bonnie, argumenta Rebekah  
\- Je ne sais pas. Laissons les choses se faire d'accord ? »

Bonnie commanda des shots de tequila pour tout le monde. Elle montra aux autres comment faire. Elle lécha le poignet de Rebekah et y mit du sel, puis elle lui donna une tranche de citron à tenir du bout des lèvres. Ensuite, elle lécha le sel, but son verre, et attrapa le citron. Elle rigola quand Kol partit voir son groupe de groupies pour faire de même, alors qu'Elijah demandait la permission à Rebekah pour essayer. Elle fut surprise quand Klaus lécha son épaule et y déposa le sel, mais sourit en prenant la tranche de citron entre ses lèvres. Elle frissonna quand il lécha le sel en la fixant dans les yeux. Quand il s'approcha pour le citron, elle trembla d'excitation. Il frôla ses lèvres avec un sourire. Puis, il soupira dans son oreille « Délicieux ». Elle gémit doucement de contentement avant de se reprendre. Elle eu un tendre sourire quand il lui tendit le sel. Elle le releva et souleva son tee-shirt. Elle lécha son ventre et y mit du sel. Il grogna quand elle récupéra le sel, puis elle prit le citron en touchant légèrement ses lèvres. Klaus la regarda avec envie et désir, puis la souleva pour l'assoir sur lui.

« - Tu seras ma perte ma douce, susurra-t-il  
\- Alors tu seras la mienne, sourit-elle  
\- Amour, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles  
\- Le sais-tu toi ? »

Toute la nuit, Bonnie s'amusa puis, épuisée, s'endormit contre Klaus. Elle se leva le lendemain dans sa chambre, avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle retrouva Rebekah et Kol dans la cuisine dans le même état et leur prépara une potion contre la gueule de bois. Quand Elijah arriva, la femme de la boite de nuit le suivit et Bonnie rit sous cape. Elle leur offrit sa potion avec un sourire. Puis, elle monta dans le cabinet de Klaus.

« - Bonjour Klaus, dit elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue  
\- Bonjour amour. Serait-ce une potion pour mon mal de tête que tu as entre tes mains ?  
\- Absolument. Cadeau de la maison, sourit-elle  
\- Alors ta soirée ?  
\- Magnifique. Merci Klaus, tu es un ange.  
\- Non, un hybride. Mais c'est relativement la même chose mon cœur  
\- Que dessines-tu ?  
\- Toi »

Bonnie le regarda surprise avant de sourire tendrement. Elle s'assit face à lui et prit un livre.

« - Que devrais-je faire pour les Salvatore ? demanda Bonnie  
\- Laisses moi m'en occuper ma douce  
\- Je ne sais pas …  
\- Elijah peut aller leur passer un message, mais s'ils n'abandonnent pas je m'en occuperais personnellement  
\- Très bien, je te fais confiance Klaus »

* * *

Depuis cette soirée, Bonnie s'était rapprochée énormément de Klaus. Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient en couple, sans l'être pour autant. Toute la famille avait décidé de changer d'air, c'est pourquoi ils avaient déménagé à Chicago dans un manoir très luxueux. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils y étaient et tout le monde appréciait le séjour. Noël approchait à grand pas, alors Bonnie partit pour une après midi shopping seule pour acheter les cadeaux de tout le monde. Alors qu'elle marchait, quelqu'un l'entraina dans une ruelle sombre. Elle sentit un collier être posé sur elle et fut terrifiée de voir Elena, Stefan et Damon. Elle fut encore plus terrifiée en reconnaissant le collier de suppression magique qui avait servit à tuer Ester.

« - Hello petite sorcière, sourit Damon  
\- Que voulez vous ? demanda-t-elle  
\- La mort des Originels, mais ce n'est pas possible sans mourir. Parce que lorsque l'on tue un Originel, toute sa lignée meurt. Cependant, nous voulons notre revanche. Et tu es la clef. Ils t'apprécient tous, alors tu va mourir, expliqua Damon  
\- Vraiment ? Et vous pensez vous en sortir vivants après ça ? Ils vont vous traquer, vous torturer et vous tuer. J'espère que votre vengeance en vaut la peine, ricana Bonnie  
\- Oh mais nous allons aussi nous venger de toi, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix, ajouta Elena  
\- Veux-tu me dire quelque chose aussi Stephan ?  
\- Tu sème ce que tu as récolté Bonnie, dit-il sèchement »

Bonnie pria pour que son bracelet marche quand Damon lui tordit le cou, puis se fut le trou noir. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était ensevelie sous terre. En retenant sa respiration, elle essaya de se dégager, sans résultat. Elle suffoqua et se fut de nouveau le trou noir. Bonnie arrêta de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle mourut étouffée par la terre au bout de la vingtième fois.

* * *

Klaus regardait Rebekah faire les cent pas devant lui. Bonnie leur avait dit qu'elle rentrerait vers 16h et elle était en retard de deux heures. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Soudain, la porte d'entrée fut ouverte brutalement alors que Kol entrait en portant trois corps. Il les lança par terre et les attacha sur une chaise. Klaus grogna en reconnaissant Elena, Stephan et Damon.

« - Je les ai trouvé en ville, et dès qu'il m'ont vu ils ont fui, dit Kol  
\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tué de suite ? grogna Rebekah  
\- Bonnie disparue et eux en ville ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. J'ai essayé de les contraindre à parler, mais ils ont de la verveine en eux, expliqua Kol  
\- Nous allons donc les purger »

Pendant six longues heures, les Mickaelson vidèrent le trio de leur sang, de plus en plus inquiets pour Bonnie. Quand ils furent purgés, Klaus contraint Stephan.

« - As-tu un lien avec la disparition de Bonnie ?  
\- Oui, répondit docilement Stephan  
\- Explication, ordonna Klaus  
\- Quand Elijah nous a dit qu'elle était sous votre protection, nous avons trouvé une sorcière. Elle nous a expliqué que si un Originel meurt, sa lignée le suit. Nous ne pouvons donc pas vous tuer. Mais nous voulions nous venger, et Bonnie était la clef. Nous l'avons traqué, puis quand elle est finalement sortit seule nous avons agit. Avant de venir, nous avons récupérer le collier de votre mère, celui qui coupe la magie. Alors je l'ai attrapé et lui ai mis le collier. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Damon lui a brisé le cou. Et Elena s'est nourrie d'elle.  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Nous l'avons enterré dans la forêt.  
\- Tu va me suivre sans résistance et me montrer où exactement tu l'as enterré. Est-ce clair ?  
\- Je vais te montrer où est enterrée Bonnie, répéta Stephan »

Klaus couru avec Kol dans la forêt. Quand Stephan leur montra une motte de terre, ils se dépêchèrent de creuser. Kol trouva la main de Bonnie et se dépêcha encore plus vite quand ses doigts bougèrent. Klaus la tira de son trou et l'aida à recracher la terre qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Il la souleva et fit un signe à Kol qui arracha le cœur de Stephan. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent à vitesse vampirique chez eux. Bonnie n'arrêtait pas de cracher de la terre en pleurant silencieusement. Quand ils entrèrent, Rebekah était en train d'arracher chaque membre d'Elena sous les cris de Damon. Elle s'arrêta et courut vers eux pour aider Bonnie.

« - Amour, respire lentement, ça va aller, dit Klaus  
\- Sens ta magie, tu n'as plus ce foutu collier, ajouta Kol  
\- O-oh, mon dieu, sanglota Bonnie  
\- Tu es libre, respires ma belle, dit Rebekah »

Bonnie faisait une crise de panique immense, alors que les trois Originels tentaient de l'aider. Damon et Elena regardaient choqués Bonnie : comment diable pouvait-elle être en vie ? C'est à ce moment qu'Elijah entra. Il se figea et avança rapidement. Il poussa tout le monde pour laisser Bonnie respirer. Ensuite, il apporta un ventilateur et le mit en route. Il écouta les explications de Kol alors que Klaus calmait peu à peu Bonnie. Elijah ferma les yeux et grogna. Il se jeta sur Damon et le contraint à raconter sa version des faits. Bonnie avait arrêté de trembler et de pleurer, elle serrait Klaus contre elle de peur qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination. Finalement, elle tourna sa tête vers Damon et écouta son récit. Elle ressentit une haine incommensurable et lâcha Klaus. Elle marcha vers Elena, tendit sa main, et regarda Damon dans les yeux. Elena commença à hurler de plus en plus fort. Sa peau devint rouge puis elle explosa littéralement. Bonnie ne regarda pas son œuvre mais garda ses yeux sur Damon. Tout était silencieux, si ce n'est les pleurs hystériques de Damon.

« - Putain, ça s'est vachement cool BonBon, s'exclama Kol  
\- Normal, j'ai la classe, répondit-elle sans émotion  
\- Amour, mon tapis … Le sang laisses des tâches, râla Klaus  
\- Désolée  
\- Ok, c'est maintenant qu'on s'inquiète que tu nous tue aussi ou pas ? demanda Rebekah  
\- Non, je vais me laver »

Bonnie monta à l'étage dans un état second. Ces enfoirés l'avait tué et enterrée ! Elle était morte étouffée une vingtaine de fois ! Pleurant silencieusement, elle entra habillée dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur elle sans bouger. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain et la rejoindre. Elle reconnu Klaus à son odeur et sourit faiblement. Il la déshabilla lentement, la laissant en sous vêtements avant de la laver doucement. Bonnie se laissa faire et regagna peu à peu ses esprits. Elle gémit de contentement quand il massa sa tête et se reposa contre lui.

« - J'ai eu tellement peur, chuchota Bonnie  
\- Moi aussi ma douce, moi aussi  
\- Je me suis réveillée sous terre, je suis morte plusieurs fois. Je ne voulais pas finir mon éternité ainsi. Je vous aime tous, je ne voulais pas vous perdre  
\- Je t'aurais retrouvé, même au bout du monde mon cœur  
\- Je t'aime Klaus, j'ai pensé à enlever le bracelet, mais c'est grâce à toi si j'ai tenu. Je t'aurais attendu pour toujours, dit Bonnie en tremblant  
\- Regarde moi amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité »

Bonnie ferma les yeux et embrassa Klaus désespéramment. Il la serra contre lui fortement, l'embrassant profondément.

«- Fais moi oublier, soupira Bonnie »

Klaus la souleva et elle s'enroula autour de lui. Il la porta hors de la douche jusque dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Il lui enleva rapidement ses sous vêtements et jeta son caleçon par terre. Bonnie soupira en le sentant contre elle, ses baisers enflammés lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle gémit quand il glissa contre elle, et cria quand il lécha son bouton. Bonnie eu un orgasme foudroyant et le tira pour l'embrasser. Il remonta ses jambes contre ses hanches et entra doucement en elle, la faisant gémir longuement. Klaus entama des va-et-vient lents et profonds, savourant la sensation d'être enfin en elle. Bonnie le retourna et le chevaucha plus rapidement, et il grogna de plaisir. Quand elle ralentit, il reprit le contrôle et accéléra. Il obéit à chacune de ses injonctions : plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Toujours plus. Bonnie se sentait partir et dégagea son cou, priant Klaus de la mordre. Quand ses canines plongèrent en elle, elle cria son nom en jouissant. Il la suivit une minute plus tard et lécha sa morsure pour la cicatriser. Il se posa à coté d'elle et la tira contre lui. Bonnie l'embrassa chastement avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Elle s'endormit en le sentant caresser ses cheveux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie se blottit contre Klaus quand elle se réveilla. Elle sentit son bras la serrer contre lui et sourit doucement. Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se câlinèrent une bonne heure avant d'aller se doucher. Puis, ensemble, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Bonnie secoua la tête en voyant le tapis de Klaus plein de sang séché. Elle le va sa main et fit disparaitre le sang. Elle sourit de satisfaction et sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine. Bonnie se servit une tasse de café, puis servit trois tasses de sang. Ensuite elle s'assit à coté de Klaus en silence. Elijah fut le premier à arriver, puis vinrent Kol et Rebekah. Ils prirent ensemble leur petit déjeuner, comme une famille normale. Puis, Elijah escorta Bonnie pour ses achats, restant en dehors des magasins pour garder la surprise de Noël. Bonnie eu une longue conversation avec lui pour extérioriser le meurtre d'Elena, et au final elle ne ressentit que du soulagement à sa mort. La vie des Mickaelson repris son cours normalement, et Klaus et Bonnie agirent comme à leur habitude, câlins et bisous en plus. Le soir de Noël ils veillèrent ensemble en racontant leurs diverses expériences de cette fête, riant aux éclats des cadeaux-bêtises de Kol. Le lendemain, Kol réveilla tout le monde à 8h pour déjeuner devant le sapin. Elijah se vengea de son réveil en prenant tout son temps pour déjeuner, faisant languir Kol pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

* * *

La vie des Mickaelson était paisible et elle le resta pour longtemps. Deux ans après leur première nuit ensemble, Klaus et Bonnie se marièrent, accédant ainsi au vœu de Rebekah. Désormais, et pour toujours, Bonnie était une Mickaelson. **_Always and forever_**.


End file.
